$\dfrac{3}{4} \times 4 = {?}$
Solution: $4$ is the same as $\dfrac{4}{1}$ $\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{4}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{3 \times 4}{4 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{12}{4}$ Simplify: $= 3$